


Finding Superbat会被某些平台屏蔽的部分，我是觉得无语

by Snowyyin



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin





	Finding Superbat会被某些平台屏蔽的部分，我是觉得无语

跨坐在克拉克腿上的男人的衣服被对方粗暴掀起，吻被两个人弄得像是在互相撕咬。  
这感觉真的太棒了，热度从男人身体深处向外扩散。克拉克站起身来，男人有些不情愿的站在地上，随后纠缠着的厮磨让两人都不太清楚到底是怎么到床上的，只剩下散落的衣服还在提示着轨迹。  
男人被克拉克放倒在床上，恢复些清明的他微微推着身上的克拉克。  
“我是下面那个吗？”  
“看看我们现在的姿势，自然而然就成了这样，B。”  
克拉克跪在自己腿间，而自己的腿已经搭在对方腰上，男人的表情有些迷离。  
“别让我失望，Clark。”  
眼神变得暗沉的克拉克没有回答男人，他直接用行动证明了自己不会让对方失望。

男人就像是克拉克做了很久的一个梦，而那个梦现在终于活生生的存在于自己身下，有些虚幻却又无比真实。那伤痕累累的身上的每一处都让他着迷，扬起的脖颈明明是这样脆弱，勾住自己的手臂却又那么有力，每一声被探索出的呻吟让克拉克越陷越深，而越深又越想陷入。

汗水从克拉克额头滴落到男人的胸膛，克拉克对自己身上掉落的小液珠有些好奇，他不知道为什么对出汗这件事没有任何印象。他舔舐着那滴汗水，男人的汗水也混在一起，咸涩的。男人在他的亲吻下有些颤抖，而克拉克被舌尖所触碰的凸凹感所吸引，他轻轻咬着那块皮肤，包裹着自己的穴道猛然一收让克拉克轻笑出声。人在全身心投入一件事的时候总是会有极高的领悟力，克拉克舌尖的力道开始变大，男人果然整个人都绷住了。  
这些伤痕啊，如果可以他真的想把男人身上的每一个伤痕舔去，尤其是现在这个。  
“别。。。Clark。”  
明明已经让克拉克做到这一步，为什么伤痕被碰到却会。。。男人竟然微微觉得有些抵触，而克拉克低语着：  
“到底是哪些人会忍心给你留下这些，B。”  
“对不起，B。”  
男人被这句对不起弄得有些迷茫。  
“对。。对不起？”  
“我不会再让。。你因为我而受伤。”  
“这次肩膀。。。上可是你因为我。。嗯!啊。。。我一点事。。事都没有。”  
“不想再让你受伤。”  
“Clark。”  
克拉克停住所有动作，他看着身下被自己染上湿雾的墨蓝。  
“B，我知道这句话听起来一点说服力都没有，毕竟我连你的名字都还没记起来，但我希望你能相信，我真的---”

两人都心知肚明的几个单词被男人用手捂住，而男人被那片天蓝所注视再无法移开眼。  
有些感情即使没有记忆的支撑依然可以存活，因为那些感情已经融人血肉，缠进生命的每一根筋络。克拉克不记得他们的过往，但他知道他一定爱着眼前的男人。这听上去极其荒谬，简直就像是每个在床上的人会自以为的那样，但克拉克的话男人相信了，正如克拉克可以感觉到，男人也可以感觉到。

“等记忆恢复后再告诉我。”  
“你会怎么回我呢？”  
“到时候你就知道了。”

缠住克拉克的腿往前一拉，一滴生理性泪水顺着男人的眼角流下，克拉克轻轻吻去那滴泪水。  
再没有什么多余的话，两人亲吻着，毫无保留的，毫无顾忌的缠绵着，克拉克的理智在男人不再压抑的喘息中崩解的荡然无存。


End file.
